1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of mounting a terminal to a covered electric wire and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of mounting a terminal to a covered electric wire comprises a step of inserting a covered electric wire in which a covering at a front end is peeled and an electric conductor is exposed, to a terminal provided with a pair of hooks and a pair of crimp pieces, a step of crimping a blade with the electric conductor so as to conduct them, and a step of bending the crimp pieces in such a manner as to wrap the covering. As another method of mounting a terminal, there has been known a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-21543. In this technique, the terminal is constituted by a receiving portion for receiving a terminal end of an electric wire and a connecting portion for the other connecting terminal, and the method comprises a step of inserting a covered electric wire in which a covering at a front end is peeled, and a step of pressurizing and caulking the receiving portion from six directions with using a pair of dies. In this method, the receiving portion for receiving the electric conductor deforms in a shape having a cross section similar to a hexagon.